Talk:Jax/@comment-5211662-20140711001058/@comment-7950146-20140715225051
"He still does a lot of free dmg". So do Irelia, Ryze (from range with no mana issues after tear), Shyvana, Mundo and every other top laner due to either being ranged (thus free dmg since the enemy doesn't hit you back) or cause they have no mana (thus free dmg cause...free spells). Everyone has base dmg in their dmging skills. They need to be a threat cause otherwise nobody would need peel. No carry is supposed to be able to 1v1 a late game top laner during late game. It's the nature of the game. Tanky dps > Squishy dps in a duel with very few exceptions due to kit (Vayne vs Mundo for example). But the squishy dps has range so that equals "peel well for it and it can carry" -> AD carry "He can still instakill squishies without a lot of counterplay late game" ...You serious? I don't recall him ignoring cc like Irelia, Olaf or Poppy. I don't recall him being unable to die for 3 or 5 seconds. I don't recall him being able to jump in and out due to getting resets. I don't recall him having stealth during fights like Kha or Vayne. He has one of the most telegraphed animations on his e and his ult's resists can be penetrated with items unlike Kayle's ult and Trynda's ult. He's also unable to become untargetable like Fizz, Yi and others. If you pick Sona as a support against him, of course he'll 2v1 you and your carry. Pick Alistar and watch him fly away every 6 seconds. He can't duel you cause you take 70% reduced dmg and he can't fight your carry cause he gets knocked-up. Pick Thresh and learn how to use your e for peel. Pick Leona and you have 2 stuns and a snare. Late game a full combo deals: q 230 (base dmg) + 110 (bonus ad) +18 (trinity's ap) + w 180 (base) +18 (trinity's ap) + ult 220 (base) + 21 (trinity's ap) + 220 ad from the auto = 578 physical dmg + 439 magic dmg = 1017 mixed dmg before resists. He also buys no penetration. Everyone and their moms have 2000 or more hp late game and his combo comes back after at least 4 seconds since he needs to wait for q, w and ult stacks. If you let him auto you then you die, just like with everyone else. I also don't count Blade's 8% of current health cause that is due to the actual item being broken and not Jax's fault (unless that's his fault too...). If you were to add that, it would be 160 more physical dmg before resists since 8% of 2000 is 160 (wow). Buy a randuin's and boom half the physical dmg is down and you have 2500 hp instead of 2000 Meanwhile other top lane champs have more sustain, aoe, range and/or utility while also having more abusive laning phases despite being late game scalers (Ryze, Kayle, Yasuo)